


five times

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, ace being a flirty little shit, alice and butterfly arent the main focus here, and a lot of them fail, and its valid!, and jester watches as this man buys so much candy, but theyre in the background and theyre cute, injuries, many attempts at a first kiss, theres a scene, where basically ace drags jester into a market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Five times that Ace and Jester almost kissed, and the one time they did.





	five times

The first time, Ace was coincidentally too close to him.

 

It was late at night, with the stars twinkling above them. They weren’t close to their next stop and quite frankly, everyone was  _ exhausted  _ and couldn’t make the final stretch without seriously risking their own health. So they sucked it up, tossed out their blankets, started up a decent fire that made the area a little more warmer, and made the ground as comfy as it could possibly be. It was freezing cold out tonight, and how much they all would kill for a warm bed right now was unbearable.

 

Diamond had fallen asleep rather quickly as soon as they put their head down, but Alice and Butterfly were busy whispering something back and forth to one another. Whatever conversation they were having, Jester quickly took note of the blush on both of their faces, and how Butterfly sneaked in a gentle brush of her lips against Alice’s cheek before they both laid down. Eventually, the two of them had fallen asleep as well.

 

Which left only Jester and Ace awake, accompanied by the sounds of distant chirping of random bugs and possibly a few stray wandering animals.

 

Ace, Jester guessed, didn’t sleep a lot. The bags under his eyes were enough indication of that. He made no hurry to get comfortable (at least he was kind enough to help set up for the night), sitting down on the ground and pulling out a random snack he had tucked away in the pockets underneath his cape and munched on it for a bit, spacing out somewhat as he stared into the flickering flames of the fire. Finally, after some time of settling down, Ace was laying down and looking upward, tracing the shapes he thought he could see in the stars aside from the obvious constellations.  

 

Jester was busy reading. Travels could be  _ long _ , and seeing as they were being forced to go by foot at this point, books could help pass the time. Kept him grounded a little better, giving him a distraction away from the obvious Hell that they were all going through. The Kingdom of Clubs was still a decent journey away from where they were, and he was beginning to wonder how long it would take them before they actually got there. 

 

Plus, he liked reading. He enjoyed a good story here and there; especially those about adventures. He found himself turning the pages, one after the other, losing track of time and the idea that he should probably take some tips from the others and get some shut-eye. But the story had him roped in, desperately clinging onto the light the fire gave off as a way for him to still see the words printed on the pages. 

 

He had to know what happened, promising himself just one more chapter so he could find out if his suspicions of the villain’s identity was  _ right  _ \- 

 

The hand on his shoulder startled him.

 

Jester nearly shouted, but forced himself not to in fear of accidentally waking anyone. He turned his head and—

 

Slammed right into Ace, who was mere inches—if not  _ only _ an inch—from his face.

 

Their foreheads had knocked together, and their lips were so, so close to touching.

 

Neither of them moved. Jester locked eyes with him, afraid that if he backed away, he might break something fragile.

 

Finally, Ace merely smiled, leaning backward.

 

“Oops. Didn’t mean to scare you. What are you reading?”

 

Were they ignoring the fact that they almost just…?

 

Well, if Ace was fine with it, then so was Jester. Didn’t erase the fact that both of them had blushes so intense even the dim light of the dying fire couldn’t hide it, but  _ fine _ .

 

Jester cleared his throat.

 

“Well, it’s about…”

 

**_…_ **

 

The second time, Jester was leaping to push Ace out of the way.

 

Out of the way of  _ danger _ , he should clarify. This particular Phantasm was aggressive, with its many gross dangling limbs and creepy way of crawling on the ground at a speed that felt like it should be impossible. It had little to no mercy in its destructive ways, tearing anything apart in its path and an overall one hell of a pain to deal with. 

 

For some reason, it seemed the longer they traveled out in the open, the more that the Phantasm had appeared. It didn’t change the fact that they were all a  _ team  _ though, having fought way too many Phantasm along the way to back down from the challenge. While each of them had a unique skill they brought into battle, Jester had to say: the way Ace fought was honestly  _ beautiful  _ \- graceful in dodging, swinging his scythe through the air like a ribbon - and Jester sometimes caught himself admiring the way he moved.

 

This time, after being struck by this godforsaken  _ beast  _ hard enough it made Jester fall to the ground and lose all air in his lungs, he noticed something alarmingly  _ wrong  _ right away through his swimming vision: 

 

The Phantasm was going for Ace, who had been caught off guard by the fact he’d witness the hard blow Jester took and was in the middle of calling out his name, expression wrought with worry. He’d lowered his scythe, his eyes wide and waiting for a response. He hadn’t even noticed anything else aside from that.

 

He had only  _ seconds  _ to do something. He could see Diamond preparing some sort of spell alongside Alice and Butterfly (hopefully something to keep this thing  _ still  _ so they could kill it), so despite how badly his head hurt, Jester heaved himself up as quickly as possible and bolted for him.

 

Jester tackled Ace to the ground just as one of the Phantasm’s large, gross limbs had swung for him, and seconds later Diamond had cast whatever spell they had prepared. They both hit the dirt underneath them, Ace grunting under the additional weight of Jester on top of him. His scythe fell out of his hand and somewhere nearby.

 

The Phantasm shrieked loudly at  _ whatever  _ those three had just done, turning its attention toward the mage and the two girls. It seemed to completely lose interest in them entirely thankfully, because Jester wasn’t sure the two of them would recover fast enough to miss another blow from it (which he hadn’t thought about before he moved but  _ hey _ , he was just trying to protect his fellow teammate).

 

Jester sat up, bumping his face against Ace’s. He looked over the man right fast to be sure he hadn’t hurt him, then realized something.

 

They were close. So close, their lips were close to each other’s again.

 

Jester flushed.  _ Now’s not the time, dammit! _

 

He pulled back, quickly coming to a stand and holding his hand out to Ace, who hurriedly took it. Jester helped him to his feet.

 

“Sorry,” Jester said in a rush, a distant pain still throbbing in his head. Thankfully other than that, he felt okay, so he ducked downward to pick up where his ax had landed a few feet away on the ground as Ace lifted up his scythe once more. 

 

Ace shook his head. “No, don’t be, it’s fine. I’m just glad to see you’re alright.”

 

They met eyes, and Jester felt his heart flutter for a second. He wished he had more time at the moment to analyze what was happening, but it was evident that all of that could wait for later when they weren’t dodging sixty limbs trying to beat the ever loving shit out of them. 

 

Ace could be a troublemaker, but  _ God  _ was he kind at heart.

 

Just as Jester was about to reply something short and sweet, they were reminded of their current situation when they noticed Diamond calling out for them to watch out. They both jumped backward, more than ready to take this thing on again.

 

**_…_ **

 

The third time, it wasn’t an accident.

 

It was in the little town they’d been trying to make it to that Jester forgot the name of as soon as they got settled into the local inn. The keeper of the inn was startled to be in the presence of Diamond and Jester, bowing her head and claiming that if she knew royalty were coming, she would have prepared her best room. It made Jester slightly uncomfortable to acknowledge still that yes, he was a King. King of the Spade Kingdom. The kind woman had hurriedly sent someone to prep a fine room for all of them to stay in (which startled him to think - was there really a room made to fit five people at once?), and so just short of night, they were led to their door after walking up a short flight of steps.

 

Within mere seconds of walking in, it was clear that  _ yes _ , all of them could stay in here at once - but they’d be sharing beds and the space in close proximity, that was for sure (which none of them really honestly cared about that). The nice woman had apologized if it was an inconvenience seeing as all her other rooms were booked for the time being, but Diamond had shaken their head and thanked her for her kindness with a gentle shake of her hand. With a blush on her cheeks, the innkeeper practically floated back down to her little desk downstairs.

 

Alice and Butterfly immediately crashed face first into the nearest bed together, giggling to themselves and breathing out a sigh of relief for the comfort. They’d been forced to camp outside for quite a few nights now, so a bed to sleep in was a welcoming sight. Seeing as there were only two beds, Diamond said they would use what extra pillows and blankets there were to use to make a little bed on the ground for themself. Jester had offered to swap with them - Ace even doing the same seeing as he had no issue proclaiming he likely wasn’t going to sleep anyway - but Diamond was insistent. With a defeated shrug, they all accepted the arrangements made.

 

Which only meant that Jester was going to be sharing a bed with Ace, but that was fine.

 

He wasn’t tired yet though. Well,  _ yes _ , he  _ was _ , but not enough to fall into the bed and sleep. He had a lot on his mind that he felt like he needed to clear up before he could simply go out like a light. He was standing out on the small balcony connected to the room, just big enough to barely fit two people. He watched below as people were walking through the streets with their paths barely lit by the candles in their hand and the moonlight above. Jester assumed some of them were getting off of work late, ready to come home to their families. He sighed, his mind numb from the people-watching.

 

At least it was until his thoughts wandered back over to the sweet inn keeper. She was pleasant and nice - having only good intentions, of course - but her excitement about being in the presence of royalty bothered him. Whenever people referred to someone in their group as  _ royalty _ , Jester naturally assumed the person would be talking about Diamond before he remembered that he was a  _ King _ . Because of everything that happened all those years ago. Because Spade was gone and he took her place. Because he -

 

_ Not tonight _ , he thought to himself.  _ I don’t want to think about this right now. _

 

Because if he did, Jester would have to forget about sleeping.

 

“I thought you’d have hit the pillow and be asleep by now.”

 

Jester turned his head at the voice. Ace smiled in greeting, tipping his hat at him slightly before he came forward, filling up what tiny space was left of the balcony railing as he leaned against it. 

 

Jester shook his head.

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

“Looks are deceiving then, because for a second I thought you were sleepwalking!”

 

“...Cheeky bastard.” Jester said, though with less irritation and more adoration. The bickering between them was far from serious and more comfortable than anything. It was familiar to Jester, something that helped him remember he still had the good things in his life to hold onto.

 

His face flushed at the thought.

 

Still, Jester knew he must have looked worn. He was, if he was honest. Ace’s hand gently fell on top of Jester’s to get his attention, and when Jester looked up at him, worry was crossing his eyes. That was rather rare for him, considering either Ace was almost always smiling about something. 

 

Ah, so that’s why he came out here. He must have picked up on that he’d been bothered earlier and came to check in on him. It’s not that Ace wasn’t kind - because he’d witnessed far too many times that yes, he did have it in him, and he’d even go as far as to say that it may even be one of the biggest things Jester had come to learn about him and his personality. Playful, sometimes devious when there was something he wanted but had to scheme to get, but no doubt  _ kind  _ when the time called for it.

 

Jester became almost too aware of the harsh pounding in his chest, swallowing thickly. Ace tilted his head slightly, gently squeezing Jester’s hand.

 

“...You’re  _ such  _ a heartthrob,” Jester commented, not at all minding the rather limited space between them. Ace smiled, fangs and all showing through, leaning forward.

 

“Only for you, my songbird. I can’t help it.”

 

Jester couldn’t either. He’d known for a while that it was evident that he had feelings for Ace, but they’d all been so caught up in what was going on that it was impossible to address any of it at a good time. But now that they had this little private shared moment, even though it was wild to think that some odd time ago Jester insisted that Ace was his rival and  _ only  _ his rival, he wanted nothing more than for this to last forever.

 

Just as they were closing the gap between themselves, Diamond’s voice startled both of them.

 

“I don’t care if you two want to have a moment, but  _ close the damn door! _ The room is freezing!”

 

And then promptly slammed the balcony door shut. 

 

Ace glared in Diamond’s direction, and Jester sighed. The moment wasn’t entirely ruined, but… not fitting anymore. 

 

It still didn’t make him let go of Ace’s hand.

 

**_…_ **

 

The fourth time, it was the day directly after that night.

 

They were packing up and discussing how quickly it would take them from here to the rest of the way toward the Kingdom of Clubs, and after the unwelcoming fact that it was going to be at least another few days with no inns or towns to stop at in between, they began to prep for the long journey ahead. Alice and Butterfly would go to buy bandages and medicines, Diamond would visit a mage they heard about in town in hopes of gaining some useful spells, and lastly Jester and Ace had been tasked to go out into the town together to buy food that would last them the rest of this journey. Slipping the money away into one of his hidden cape pockets that Diamond had slapped in his hand, Ace had flashed a smirk at Jester and tugged him along.

 

Jester should have known this might be what it feels like to shop with someone as mischievous as Ace could be.

 

“Sweets  _ aren’t  _ what we came here for,” Jester fussed as he shook his head at the little bag of chewy candies Ace was holding up. In response, the other man shrugged and dropped it into the old woven basket hanging from his arm. Jester could have groaned. At least he managed to pick up some basic things like bread and granola before Ace got lost among the sugary types of foods. 

 

“Probably not, but I like candy.”

 

“Where do you even get all of this energy from to give me headaches? I  _ have  _ to know.”

 

Ace turned to him and smiled, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

 

“Call it pure fuel from just teasing you. That pretty blush on your face always keeps me going.”

 

Jester fumbled for words in a rush of embarrassment, but ultimately fell silent and simply watched as Ace turned back to his browsing, eyes scanning over the treats until he gasped, reaching for something. Jester watched as he dropped a bag of some sort of weird sticks of candy into the basket. He didn’t miss the fact the shopkeeper had glanced up at the choked noise Jester had just made.

 

He completely ignored the fact he felt like he was completely flushed again (Ace so easily knew how to tease him), so he turned on his heel and walked toward things that he knew Diamond, Alice and Butterfly would appreciate that they got while they were out. They were supposed to meet back up in two hours and Jester had a feeling their time was coming to a close (the walk here from the inn had been time-consuming after all and so would be the walk back), so he hurriedly picked up dried fruits, water, salted crackers and a small jar of peanut butter for at least some flavor for the stuff they picked up that lacked it. He’d consider some jelly spreads, but there would be no way to preserve it properly while they were out and walking.

 

Finding Ace once more (and noticing a couple more bags of candy in the basket), he brought him to the front, where they paid for the things and left with paper bags filling both of their arms. They walked the same direction they had come from, Jester shivering slightly as he felt the chill of the air hit his face. The closer they came to the Kingdom of Clubs, the colder that everything became. He’s glad he chose to wear a long sleeve and his cape; the chill was  _ intense  _ today. A lot of the townsfolk were already buzzing around, chatting amongst one another, some of them politely greeting the both of them as they passed by.

 

He didn’t realized Ace had stopped walking until he was calling out to him.

 

Jester turned his head and noticed Ace was digging through the bags he’d been holding, having stopped by a stone bench and sat them down. With a flustered groan, Ace waved Jester over. Coming closer, Ace straightened up and slipped the bags out of Jester’s arms, setting them down next to the other ones, picking through them as well.

 

“ _ What _ are you doing?”

 

Ace didn’t reply, at least not right away. He had a determined look on his face that read well enough he wasn’t going to give up on what he was looking for, so all Jester could do was watch in fascination at this random determination from him. Eventually he made an “aha!” noise before he pulled out something from one of the bags.

 

The stick candies he picked up. He untied the plastic at the top and slipped one out and stuck one end into his mouth. It looked like… an elongated lollipop without the stick, which was the best way Jester knew how to describe it.

 

“I  _ love  _ these,” Ace said through a soft pleased sigh, crunching one end of it between his teeth. Jester raised an eyebrow.

 

“What… are they?”

 

“You’ve never had them?” Ace said, eyes wide in surprise. Jester liked sweet things, but even if he was a King, he didn’t indulge in them often. When he shook his head, Ace’s disbelief only intensified. 

 

“Do you want to try one?”

 

They really should be heading back to the inn. If they were late, the rest of the group would worry if something had happened to them. But he couldn’t help but give in to the twinkle of excitement shimmering in Ace’s eyes. 

 

So with a nod, he felt his heart swell up in such a good loving way as Ace - 

 

Well… as Ace closed the distance between them, offering one end of the stick to him. While it was still in his mouth.

 

_ Heartthrob _ , Jester reminded himself. But dammit, he wasn’t about to pass  _ this  _ up. If they were berated for being late, he’d make sure to take the full blame.

 

Cautiously taking the stick in between his teeth, his face only just shy of touching Ace’s, they moved inward, chomping on bits of the stick as they went. It was sweet, tasting of some odd flavor Jester had never tried before. It reminded him vaguely of maple syrup - 

 

There was the sound of their bags rustling. His eyes darted behind Ace for a second, just as their lips were about to touch.

 

He broke away immediately.

 

“What -  _ Hey _ , thief! Someone stop him!”

 

With wide eyes, Ace turned around and watched as a stranger had bolted off with most of the bags that were laying aside on the bench. With a huff, Ace summoned his scythe and bolted for the man.

 

“Get the rest of the bags and I’ll get him!” Ace called out to him.

 

“On it!”

 

**_…_ **

 

The fifth time, it was before they arrived at the Club Kingdom. They could see it from where they were, but it would still take at least another day for them to cross the remaining distance. They all sighed in relief, having grown so sick of sleeping outside. They all could use a hot meal, a bath and some proper sleep. Jester was just ready to get this entire situation sorted out. Hopefully with the aid of Princess Meredith once they meet her, they would be able to make advances toward their next destination. But would it kill them to spend at least a few days relaxing?

 

The worst part about the Kingdom of Clubs unfortunately though is it seemed its outskirts were practically  _ infested  _ with the Phantasm. They’d been through many scrapes before, but a particularly vicious one had forced them all to call it a night before they could help it. They were all busy patching one another up, and Diamond couldn’t unfortunately do as much magic as they’d have liked. They did what healing magic they could on Butterfly with what energy they had remaining before they practically collapsed, mumbling something about having the worst migraine they’ve ever had. Blood was dripping from a wound Jester couldn’t see from where he was sitting.

 

_ Classic Diamond _ , Jester thought, though he couldn’t deny his own worry. Healing someone before themself, Jester meant. While it was kind of them… it really did make the rest of the group worry about them sometimes.

 

Alice immediately began tending to them as soon as she finished patching up Butterfly the rest of the way, bandages wrapping around her arms already showing little stains of red. Ace hissed slightly as pressured was applied to a particularly harsh wound he’d taken to his shoulder area. He clenched his fist, trying to bear through it with gritted teeth. Jester was trying to be gentle, but with a wound this bad it was important that it stopped bleeding as soon as possible. 

 

Once most of the blood had been wiped away the wound was just barely bleeding, Jester wrapped the bandages around Ace’s shoulder the best he could. He made them tight but not uncomfortable. At the very least, Ace was looking better. It would still be best that they all might see a healer while in the Club Kingdom as soon as they got there. They’d have to avoid as many fights as they could from now on until they were all well.

 

Jester offered a tin of water to Ace, who gratefully took a few sips.

 

He swallowed, then tilted his head back.

 

“I might pass out from the pain before the blood loss makes me...” Ace said under his breath, clenching his fists again despite the rather poor attempt at a laugh he tried to give. Jester’s come to learn quickly Ace is someone who did not like to be in pain or hurt, so he tended to attempt to act like his usual self. Even if it didn’t work out a lot of the time. 

 

Jester glanced back at Alice, who was still busy with Diamond. A cool, gentle light was shining from her fingertips - but she was looking strained, quickly approaching the same state Diamond had just collapsed in. Butterfly had laid down, taking comfort in finally being able to relax now that her wounds were fixed up for the time being. He certainly didn’t forget what happened the one time Ace was struck down and they were all worried he might not make it, and the one thing that seemed to help him immediately. It had been blood that healed him quicker than anything else they tried.

 

Jester reached for where his cape was tied up together. He was the least damaged out of all of them. He had a few scratches, but nothing that some salve couldn’t fix.

 

Ace was undoubtedly the  _ worst _ out of them (Diamond a close second), and he couldn’t just leave him like this.

 

He untied his cape, unbuttoned the top of his shirt, and very carefully settled Ace into his lap, in a good position where he could bite.

 

“J-Jest,  _ what _ are you - “

 

“Blood helps you heal, right? Please take mine.”

 

He  _ almost _ did so without question, but Ace was inevitably hesitant.

 

“Are you…  _ sure _ ? You need your strength - “

 

“I’ll be fine. Please. Go ahead.”

 

Ace looked like he was considering his options, but a wave of pain from shifting the wrong way must have hit him as he winced, letting out a choked cry. Tears brimmed his eyes, trying to hold out. Jester steadied him, bringing him closer to his neck. The sooner he could get him to bite, the better—

 

With no hesitation, Ace tore through the skin with his fangs. Jester winced, leaning forward some, trying to make it as comfortable as possible for him. He was biting down  _ way too hard, _ but he didn’t care for the moment. Anything to make sure he made it through the night until they could all get the right help they needed. It slightly worried Jester to think they may be in no shape at all to reach that help in time.

 

He tried not to think about it, focusing on the weird slurping noises he could hear. It’s  _ such _ a weird feeling, to quite literally be able to  _ feel _ someone sucking on your skin, blood seeping through the bite marks made by razor-sharp fangs and into their mouth. The pauses so they could swallow were odd as well. It’s a little painful, but Jester could bear it for the sake of Ace’s wellbeing. He might be woozy afterward, but he would be okay.

 

Ace didn’t take a lot from him. Eventually, after what felt like only a short couple of minutes, he pulled back and licked his lips and breathed out a sigh of relief. The first thing Jester noticed was that he immediately appeared to be more relaxed than before, and even though blood was dripping down his neck and running onto his shoulder from the bite wounds, he smiled.

 

“Did that help?”

 

Ace was still weak either way (and likely would not take more from Jester if he tried to offer), but he managed a nod anyway. Jester was more comfortable acknowledging they all had a chance to make it through just a while longer.

 

“Quite a bit. Thank you.”

 

They were still close to one another. Jester found himself pushing some of Ace’s hair out of his face, gently caressing his cheek in a loving manner. Ace leaned into the touch, content with the affection. Jester leaned down slightly, Ace softly closing his eyes.

 

Just as they were about to kiss -  _ again _ , for what felt like one moment taken away from them too many - Alice called out to Jester.

 

“Jest? Could you bring me your spare bandages?”

 

Jester sighed. Ace simply dropped his head back down and mumbled something that sounded a lot like _ I’m going to kiss that man so good one day people are going to be upset for interrupting us.  _

 

Jester gently set Ace on the ground, covering him with a blanket and watched as he almost immediately seemed to drift away as he laid his head on his bag, using it as a pillow. Ah well, maybe it was better that they saved a kiss for when they were both feeling at their best. It somewhat relieved Jester. It was good to see him getting some rest, especially after it was evident to all of them that Ace rarely slept. Jester really did wonder how he managed to power through days most of the time.

 

He reached for the bandages Alice asked for and quietly joined her in making sure Diamond was okay. Alice didn’t question his undone cape or bite wounds. 

 

**_…_ **

 

When it finally happened, it was right before they went to see Princess Meredith in the Club Palace. 

 

They’d managed to find a cozy inn that fit all of them a little better than the previous one did, and after being tended to properly by a healer, they were all refreshed after eating a huge meal provided by the rather kind people of the Kingdom. They were all gathered in the inn, talking about what they were going to say to the Princess in order to convince her to lend them what they needed to advance. Some say the girl was too distraught by grief of what happened with her father all those years ago to truly do anything for her Kingdom, in which Diamond responded that if she cared enough about her people and the rest of the world for that matter, she’d have to focus. They’d have to get her on their side, no matter what it would take from them. If it meant proving their loyalty, then damn it all, they’d do it.

 

They all agreed to that, simply because -  _ well  _ \- Diamond was right. 

 

Jester was a little more dressed up than usual. If they were all going to see the Princess of this Kingdom, then he’d best at least clean up a little. His other clothes were tattered anyway from all the Phantasm encounters, to which a pleasant person he’d met when they’d arrive to the Kingdom had promised him they’d tend to so he’d be ready for the next time they set out.

 

“My, my! Oh, how  _ dapper  _ you are! I’m swooning!”

 

Ace was definitely feeling better. Jester turned around, having just finished straightening up his coat and smoothing out all the wrinkles he could see, looking Ace up and down. Even he was wearing one hell of a fancy suit, his hat gone from his head and instead had a cute little small butterfly shaped pin pulling his bangs back a little (he could only assume he got that from - well - Butterfly). His hair looked so fluffy and rather cute. Jester sighed, though couldn’t help the smile on his face.

 

“If you’re trying to kiss me, you better do it now before something happens.”

 

Ace smiled, teasing him in that manner Jester believed he might find life boring without.

 

“And  _ that  _ is why I’m head over heels for you.”

 

Ace walked forward, grabbing Jester by the front of his coat and pulled him down to his height. Their lips smacked together, but neither of them would have traded the moment for the world. It might have been in some small, somewhat cramped closet Jester was changing himself in, but  _ hell _ , he would take it. 

 

And would happily take a few more too, seeing as they finally got that alone time they were desperate for.

**Author's Note:**

> asdjdgjdisjfgs ive never explained what the phantasm are in detail so here it is:
> 
> the phantasm are basically monsters that have already died but have been revived (unknown as to who is bringing these monsters back and why), but now they're all ghosts and also super grotesque looking.


End file.
